von_buch_zu_buchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
978-3-8310-0055-5
Vis-à-Vis Japan Texte von: John Hart Benson Jr., Mark Brazil, Jon Burbank, Angela Jeffs, Emi Kazuko, Stephen Mansfield, Bill Marsh, Catherine Rubinstein, Jacqueline Ruyak bibliografische Informationen Dorling Kindersley Copyright 2000 Dorling Kindersley Limited, London Titel der englischen Originalausgabe: Eyewitness Travel Guide Japan. Zuerst erschienen 2000 in Großbritannien bei Dorling Kindersley Ltd. A Penguin Company Für die deutsche Ausgabe: Copyright 2001 Dorling Kindersley Verlag GmbH, München Aktualisierte Neuauflage 2006/2007 Schlüsselbegriffe * reisen in Japan Buchart * Reiseführer in deutscher Sprache Literaturverzeichnis Geschichte * Charles J. Dunn: Everyday Life in Japan. Tuttle 1972/1997 * John Hersey: Hiroshima. Knopf/Penguin 1985 * Edwin Reischauer: Japan - The Story of a Nation. Tuttle 1981 * Edward Seidensticker: Low City, High City - Tokyo from Edo to the Earthquake. Knopf 1983 * Ivan Morris: The Nobility of Failure - Tragic Heroes in the History of Japan. Tuttle 1982 * Saburo Ienaga: The Pacific War 1931 - 1945. Pantheon 1978 * W. G. Beasley: The Rise of Modern Japan. Weidenfeld and Nicolson 1995 * W. G. Beasley: A Short History of Japan. University of California Press 1999 * Edward Seidensticker: Tokyo Rising - The City Since the Earthquake. Knopf 1990 * Richard Tames: A Traveller's History of Japan. Windrush 1993 * Ivan Morris: The World of the Shining Prince. Penguin 1964 Gesellschaft und Religion * [[978-3-518-12014-9|Ruth Benedict: The Chrysanthemum and the Sword]] * Trevor Legget: A First Zen Reader, A Second Zen Reader. Tuttler 1960/1988 * Liza Dalby: Geisha. University of California Press reissued 1989 * Jody Cobb: Geisha. Knopf 1997 * Sumiko Iwao: The Japanese Woman - Traditional Image and Changing Reality. Harvard University Press 1993 * Kenichi Miyashita and David Russel: Keiretsu - Inside the Hidden Japanese Conglomerates. McGraw-Hill 1996 * George Mikes: The Land of the Rising Yen. Penguin 1973 * Akio Morita: Made in Japan - Akio Morita and Sony. Harper Collins 1994, E. P. Dutton 1986 * Nicholas Bornoff: Pink Samurai - an Erotic Exploration of Japanese Society. Grafton 1991 * P. F. Kornicki and I. J. McMullen (ed.): Religion in Japan. Cambridge University Press 1996 * Rand Castile: The Way of Tea. Weatherhill 1979 * David Kaplan and Alec Dubro: Yakuza. Addison-Wesley 1986 * Daisetsu T. Suzuki: Zen and Japanese Culture. Princeton University Press 1970 Japanische Kunst * Herb Gustafson: The Art of Japanese Gardens. David & Charles 1999 * Stephen Addiss: The Art of Zen. Harry Abrams 1989 * Philip Jodido: Contemporary Japanese Architects. Taschen 1997 * Peter Grilli and Dana Levy: Furo - The Japanese Bath. Kodansha 1985 * Stephen Addiss: How to Look at Japanese Art. Harry N. Abrams Inc. 1996 * Japan Craft Forum: Japan Crafts Sourcebook. Kodansha 1996 * John Zukowsky (ed.): Japan 2000 - Architeture and Design for the Japanese Public. Prestel 1998 * Joan Stanley-Baxter: Japanese Art. Thames & Hudson 1984 * Katoh & Kimura: Japanese Country Living. Tuttle 993 * Joseph L. Anderson and Donald Richie: The Japanese Film. Princeton University Press 1982 * Hugo Munsterberg: The Japanese Print. Weatherhill 1998 * Aubrey Halford and Giovanna Halford: The Kabuki Handbook. Tuttle 1990 * Villar & Anderson: Matsuri - the World of Japanese Festivals. Shufunotomo 1997 * Kiyoshi Takai: Minka - the Quintessential Japanese House. Tuttle 1998 * Arthur Waley: The Noh Plays of Japan. Tuttle 1976 * Donald Richie: A Taste of Japan. Kodansha 1985 * Soetsu Yanagi: The Unknown Craftsman - A Japanese Insight into Beauty. Kodansha 1989 * Elizabeth Kiritani: Vanishing Japan - Traditional Crafts & Culture. Tuttle 1995 * Kazuo Nishi and Kazuo Hozumi: What is Japanese Architecture? Kodansha 1985 Sport und Aktivurlaub * Mark Brazil: A Birdwatcher's Guide to Japan. Kodansha 1987 * Lora Sharnoff: Grand Sumo. Weatherhill 1993 * Anne Hotta with Yoko Ishiguro: A Guide to Japanese Hot Springs. Kodansha 1986 * Paul Hunt: Hiking in Japan. Kodansha 1988 * Japan Tourist Board: Martial Arts & Sports in Japan. 1998 * Mary Sutherland and Dorothy Britton: National Parks of Japan. Kodansha 1981 Reiseberichte * Takashi Nagai: The Bells of Nagasaki. Kodansha 1984 (Erstausgabe 1949) * Rudyard Kipling: From Sea to Sea. Macmillan 1908 * Lafcadio Hearn: Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan. Houghton Mifflin (Erstausgabe 1903) * Jukichi Inouye: Home Life in Tokyo. Routledge & Kegan Paul 1985 (Erstausgabe 1910) * Donald Richie: The Inland Sea. Century 1971, 1986 * Oliver Statler: Japanese Inn. Picador 1961, Tuttle 1973 * Oliver Statler: Japanese Pilgrimage. Picador / Morrow 1983 * Lafcadio Hearn: Kokoro - Hints and Echoes of Japanese Inner Life. Tuttle 1972 (Erstausgabe 1896) * Harriet Sergeant: The Old Sow in the Back Room. John Murray 1994 * John David Morley: Pictures from the Water Trade. Andre Deutsch 1985 * Eric Lomax: The Railway Man. Vintage 1986 * Alan Booth: The Roads to Sata - A 2000-Mile Walk through Japan. Weaterhill / Penguin 1985 * John Nunneley (ed.): Tales from the Burma Campaign 1942-1945. Burma Campaign Fellowship Group 1998 * Basil Hall Chamberlain: Things Japanese. Tuttle 1971 (Erstausgabe 1905) * Donald W. George and Amy Greinan Carlson (ed.): Travelers' Tales Japan. Travelers' Tales 1999 * Isabella Bird: Unbeaten Tracks in Japan. Virago 1984 (Erstausgabe 1880) Erzählungen u.a. * Donald Keene: Anthology of Modern Japanese Literature. Tuttle 1970 * [[0-571-22536-5|Kazuo Ishiguro: An Artist of the Floating World]]. Penguin 1986 * Masuji Ibuse: Black Rain. Kodansha 1978 * Natsume Soseki: Botchan. Tuttle 1968 * Yasushi Inoue: The Counterfeiter and Other Stories. Tuttle 1965 / Peter Owen 1989 * Oswald Wynd: The Ginger Tree. Eland 1977 * Yasunari Kawabata: The Izu Dancer. Tuttle 1954 * [[3-257-22700-0|Banana Yoshimoto: Kitchen]] * Kunio Yanagita: The Legends of Tono. Japan Foundation 1975 * Junichiro Tanizaki: The Makioka Sisters. Knopf 1957 * Arthur Golden: Memoirs of a Geisha. Chatto & Windus 1997 * Matsuo Basho: The Narrow Road to the Deep North. Penguin 1966 * The Penguin Book of Japanese Verse. Penguin 1998 * Sei Shonagon: The Pillow Book of Sei Shonagon. Penguin 1971 * James Clavell: Shogun. Hodder & Stoughton 1975 * Shusako Endo: Silence. Penguin 1988 * Kenzaburo Oe: The Silent Cry. Serpent's Tail 1988 * Yasunari Kawabata: Snow Country. Vintage 1996/1956 * Murasaki Shikibu: The Tale of Genji. Penguin 1981 * Yukio Mishima: The Temple of the Golden Pavilion. Tuttle 1958, Everyman 1956/1994 * Harry Guest: Traveller's Literary Companion to Japan. In Print Publishin 1994 Register 0-9 A B M R Kategorie:Im Bestand Kategorie:14 ohne Schlagwörter Kategorie:Strukturierter Titel